Foropo
tHiS pAgE iS NSFW pls beWaRe lol i actaully honestly couldn't give a flying toot about censoring myself on the interweB so go suck a banana prtty pls w/ a cherry ilysfmkms<333 ok im gonna go work on this fuckin piece a shit language here so just keep sCrolling ;{O heres a link to my profile if you want ive changed i promise may be i havet'nn't Classification and Dialects foropo is some kind of agglutinative language kina mixed a lil bit w/ some fusional in there a bit maybe i might take that out in a while we'll see my premise or whatever word i mean is the fact that A.) this language only uses one vowel. There are no consonant clusters whatsoever. Pronunciation is simple and speedy, and the writing system that is going to be used in this here language wont use any vowels, so only the consonant sound is written. Even when it sounds like just the vowel being said it is actually the consonant sound of the glottal stop which is very important for some reason later on when i figure that out. Phonology h elp me figure out how to make my chart bett er nvmd i made it /'bɛ.ɾɚ/ Consonants In this odd language the /ɹ/ sound is distingusged from the /r/ sound. so get used to it pitbull ya bald cunt ya jjust fuckin shut up pitbull ughh jeezus just.. jeez go shut your mouth forever pitbull gaadd anyways Only the upside down r i dont want to paste rn is th e sound that is distinguished from the other two. The other two, the alveolar flap and the alveolar trill are both used as the same consonant, changing dependent on the place in a word, etc. / r / = / ɾ / ≠ / ɹ / However, all other consonants are distinguished from each other. Vowels As stated before, Foropo only uses one and only one vowel sound: /o/. Phonotactics The one rule of phonotactics Foropo follows is that: #Every syllable's onset must contain only one consonant. #Every syllable's nucleus must always be the vowel /o/. #There is no coda to any syllable. I mean that's three but i've basically said it before, but in a different way. Every syllable must always follow this structure: CV Writing System Because Foropo's writing system has yet to actually be made on paper, I will show how I will type Foropo to make the pronunciation simple. oNcE i AcTuAlLy MaKe ThE sYsTeM, i'Ll PoSt ScAnS/pIcTuReS In the meantime, however, I will use the Cyrillic alphabet in order to transcribe, because I at least can read and understand those letters (I mean not russian a lot of the time but I can transcribe (транскрайб) things quite nicely imo Whenever reading my typed language , r e m e m e b e r , you must pronounce /o/ after every consonant. For example, when I write the simple measly little 1st person singular pronoun, м, it is not pronounced /m/, but /mo/. Grammar Nouns Nouns are quite irregular, because they do not follow the same kind of rule the verbs do (i.e. all verbs end in '-л'); otherwise, nouns are completely regular in how they decline according to case and number. Pronouns Three pronouns are loosely based on the equivalent Esperanto pronouns (mi, vi, kaj ni), but since it has been stressed that Foropo only uses one vowel, I have changed it to /o/. This first chart of pronouns is in the Absolutive case, and they are not required in a sentence, but may be added for emphasis. I will add the other pronoun charts accordingly, when i get the chance to; for now, whoever is reading this can just infer by adding the case endings. The 3rd person singular п''' is a gender neutral pronoun used to mean any living sentient being. The 3rd person singular '''т, however, is a neutral pronoun used only for any non sentient thing, although animals, pets, etc. may be referred to as either 3rd person singular pronoun. Declension - Case Because this language is mainly agglutinative, to decline nouns, you add suffixes to change case and number. These suffixes are shown (or will be shown f u c k i n g what''ever'') below. Declension - Number Verbs All verbs, no matter their conjugation end with the suffix '-л' Conjugation To conjugate verbs, a prefix is added according to the chart below. Again, Absolutive pronouns are not required to be present in sentences, because the conjugation can make it clear what pronoun is inferred. As stated, they may be used for emphasis, though. Note: instead of only one 3rd person singular prefix, there are two that are used separately in place of the Absolutive pronouns (so if a speaker chooses to enphasize that they are indeed talking about an animate sentient being, then they may add the п pronoun to the sentence). However, it is not required to include pronouns in the Absolutive case. Syntax The w o r d order is VSO (verbo, subjekto, kaj objekto). Lexicon Example text